Better with an Audience
by unforth
Summary: Castiel makes an unconventional living, performing naked for lords and ladies. He's pretty comfortable with his chosen career until he meets young Lord Dean. This is just a quick ficlet, inspired by Cas' employment in "The Highest Bidder" and a comment by amberpeace.


Somehow I ended up writing amberpeace another random AO3 comment ficlet. Here's what she said that prompted this ficlet:

 _So [the Highest Bidder] makes me really want a full story of sensual performer!cas or Dean and then have the other be a lord that keeps booking him for performances. This is my jam._

...so, this story has gotten three reviews, which is a lot for me for a story this length, and two of them have been negative, one pretty nasty. That's partially on me - when I posted this on AO3 I included a note indicating that this is really an outline, more than a story - which one of those reviews correctly pointed out - and I forgot to include that note here, which would have warned the reader ahead of time what they were in for - something extremely casual, just to quickly explore the concept/idea, not a fully fleshed out story with, say, dialog or anything.

However...just to clarify further: this is not meant to be high art or the greatest ficlet you've ever read. It's a 1,000 word outline/story concept that I wrote for fun for a friend in a reply to a comment on AO3. If you don't want to read something like that...don't. Read any of my other stories (EXCEPT the only other ficlet I've got posted, which uses a fairly similar "sketching out a concept" approach).

* * *

Picture 25/30 year old Cas masturbating for an audience. Like, kneeling on a plush cushion with his back to the audience, the lovely curve of his spine as he sits rigidly and works fingers into himself, head thrown back as he moans, pulling out his toy of choice and working into himself and filling himself and thrusting until he comes for the entertainment of strangers.

Young Lord Dean recently inherited his father's estate. He goes to a party and he's like "ugggh these people are all disgusting I hate how fake they all are what even IS this" and he's so desperate to avoid the infuriating conversations that he ends up watching the performers and at first he doesn't realize what he's seeing and then he realizes that guy is NAKED and, um, NO? Except every time he leaves he finds himself drawn back and he can't look away, he ends up watching the entire performance and by the end he's so hard he can't believe it cause seriously it never occurred to him that, as a man, he might be attracted to another man...so he finds out the information on the performer from the host and decides to hire him. Like, hire him a LOT. Suddenly, there are all these parties at the Winchester estate (and all the neighbors are thrilled, FINALLY the young Winchester is doing his duties as a host and a master!) but really it's just an excuse to give Castiel work, and he pays him a lot, but he asks nothing in return but the performances.

And slowly, Castiel starts to notice that the young handsome lord spends a lot of his time watching. Usually he's just a side show; usually hardly anyone pays all that much attention to him, he knows he's hired to look pretty, make sexy noises and demonstrate the opulence and indolence of the party...not because people really want to stare at him masturbate...okay that's actually just that he's not all that attentive...and he doesn't see all the people who watch him from behind...

...Dean watches him from everywhere, from the front, from the back, and after a while Castiel can't HELP but notice, and unlike Dean he's not surprised to find that he likes Dean's attention, he's known for a while he was interested in men, not women. He starts trying much harder for those performances at Dean's, showing what he can really do, the noises he makes more genuine as he imagines Dean's hands on him, Dean's cock in him, Dean's mouth around him...

In the meantime, they've also gotten to know each other. Between negotiating fees and such, the fact that after his performances Castiel stays in a guest room cause it's too late at night for him to leave, the mornings that follow, they build a relationship of sorts. Dean invites him to breakfast as if Castiel were an equal, and though they're employer/employee, they also become friends. Instead of that helping, though, it just makes it more awkward. Dean is too embarrassed about how he feels and he doesn't feel he can say anything...

...at least until the first time Cas accidentally moans Dean's name during one of his performances.

The next morning, things are suuuuuuper awkward and finally Cas is like, "um, what's going on, Dean, I thought we were friends?"

And Dean goes, "what, don't you remember what you did?"

Cas is baffled and assumes it must be something really bad - was his performance substandard? He can't even remember, he was so into it that he hardly remembers what he did. So they argue and finally Dean just says, "YOU SAID MY NAME." And Cas *completely* misunderstands, thinks that Dean is disgusted that Cas is attracted to him, leaves...

Dean doesn't host any more, he never liked all the chaos and the guests anyway, and he can't bring himself to bring Cas back, not now that Cas knows Dean's shameful secret.

But Dean still goes to other parties, and a few months later, there's Cas, and Dean - who has been fantasizing about Cas the whole damn time - just stands and stares where Cas can't see him. Finally, driven past his willpower, he retreats to a place of privacy in the house, one of the guest rooms.

Castiel is not having a good night - they've been staring at him in a way that makes him uncomfortable - a woman made a pass at him - a man "accidentally" fondled him - and he just wants to get away from there. Heck, maybe he should stop the whole line of work. The strangers watching makes him uncomfortable now, the sounds he makes mortify him, it's getting more and more difficult for him to get hard, to stay hard through hours of performance, to come when he needs to, to get hard again if necessary.

He misses Dean.

So, thinking "screw it, I've done enough for tonight, I'm going to bed..." Castiel retreats upstairs to go consider his future alone in his room...

...and he hears a voice moaning his name. The lure of the sound is irresistible, Castiel follows the moaning to a door. Through the thick wood, he's not sure who he's hearing, though it's definitely a man. Knowing it's wrong, knowing it's rude, Cas silently opens the door, peaks through, and there's Dean.

There's Dean, kneeling on his bed, doublet unbuttoned, shirt pulled aside, breeches tugged down.

There's Dean, his cock sticking out prominently, red and aching and dripping.

There's Dean, one hand fumbling with his nipples, the other hand fingering his ass.

There's Dean, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his brow sweating, his mouth agape as he gasps out Cas' name and thrusts into himself hard with three fingers.

 _This has to be a dream_ , thinks Castiel. But he can't stay away. Crossing the room uncertainly, he drops to his knees beside the bed and wraps his lips around the cock he's fantasizing about for, oh, a year or so now? And Dean moans so brokenly, so beautifully, that the libido that has been failing Castiel for weeks is instantly aroused though he just came for the audience. The hand on Dean's nipple falls to the top of Castiel's head and in no time flat Dean is coming in Castiel's mouth.

Needless to say, it doesn't take long after that for them to reach an understanding.

Cas only performs for Dean, in private, after that.

Except when he WANTS to put on a show, then he *delights* in driving Dean wild when he knows that Dean can't do anything to satisfy those needy sounds leaking from Cas, can't do anything to deal with his own erection, is trapped by his hosting duties, trapped by his guests, until the end of the evening. By then, Dean is so desperate he throws Cas down on their enormous, finely draped bed and fucks hard into that lovely, stretched, greased hole until Cas is sobbing from the pleasure of it and swearing that there's no one but Dean, only Dean, forever...

...it's a pretty good life, really.


End file.
